Masami Saotome
|image1 = MasamiSaotome_novel.png|Novel MasamiSaotome_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 早乙女 正美 |kana = さおとめ まさみ |rōmaji = Saotome Masami |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 17-18 |status = Deceased |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy |occupation = Student |relatives = Manticore (Lover) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |japanese_voice = Jun Fukuyama (Boogiepop Phantom) Junya Enoki (Boogiepop and Others 2019) |english_voice = Crispin Freeman (Boogiepop Phantom) Stephen Fu (Boogiepop and Others 2019) }} Masami Saotome (早乙女 正美, Saotome Masami) is one of the antagonists of Boogiepop and Others. He is a student at Shinyo Academy who would later become the Manticore's primary accomplice. Personality To all of his classmates, Masami appears to be a normal teenager, who has many friends and often goes on dates with female students. In reality though, Masami is a twisted and disturbed individual, who doesn't feel anything for other people, and is easily able to kill them. In his own words, Masami is an "indirect suicide fetishist", someone who feels attracted to things that can kill him. This is the reason why he was instantly enchanted by the Manticore, and started to aid it, feeling a twisted sense of love toward the creature. In his day-to-day life, Masami deliberately tries to fit into any situation he is put in, and therefore doesn't stand out until he shows his true colors. Despite his awfulness, the fact that he was willing to end his own life in order to save the Manticore, proving that his love was genuine. Appearance MasamiSaotome_design.png Masami is has a totally normal appearance. He has short, straight black hair and brown eyes. He is shown wearing the Shinyo Academy male uniform, consisting of a gakuran and plain black pants. In the anime, Masami has spikey, light brown hair and blue eyes. He is shown wearing the Shinyo Academy male school uniform consisting of a blue blazer worn over a white shirt with a tie around the collar, and pale blue pants. Background Masami had a totally normal life. However, he never felt like he belonged anywhere, and developed a twisted personality, never feeling any real emotions towards anyone. He lost his virginity in junior high to a girl 'covered in zits', who eventually broke up with him. He was upset, though, because he never actually loved her, and was only using her to relieve his sexual appetites. The first person he actually fell in love with was Nagi Kirima, who ended up rejecting him. However, he only fell for her in the first place because she appeared to be a dangerous individual who might end up hurting him. One day, he witnessed the Manticore kill and eat another student. The Manticore initially decided to eat and take his body, but then he advised it to instead take the body of Minako Yurihara. From then on, the two started working together, and developed a disturbing form of love for each other. Story Boogiepop and Others Prelude Masami Saotome enters the tea room of Shinyo Academy and finds the corpse of Minako Yurihara, before being attacked by the Manticore, which was hanging on the ceiling. While being attacked, he feels happiness for some reason. Chapter One: Romantic Warrior Waiting in the station for his girlfriend Touka Miyashita, who is late for their date, Keiji Takeda runs into Masami Saotome and a few of his friends, who are going on a double date. Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop in the Mirror Trivia *Masami's last name, Saotome, means "young female rice planter". *Masami's first name is written with the characters for "justice" and "beauty", and is typically a female's name. *It's stated that Masami was a big fan of the American rock band The Doors.Boogiepop and Others Novel, Chapter 3 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinyo Academy Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Third Civilization Characters